El hubiera no existe o tal vez si
by Yume38
Summary: Se dice que el hubiera no existe pero para mi si.  Y si Atsuya no hubiera muerto, si hubiera tenido amnesia despues del accidente, si hubiera tenido una nueva familia algo loca. Se imaginan el encuentro con los otros personajes.  Tal vez sea un fic yaoi.


Yume: Bueno.., aquí esta mi primer fic de Inazuma Eleven.

Espero que sea de su agrado, y doy las gracias a los que se animaron a leer sin importarles su pésimo resumen.

Sin mas que decir aquí esta el Prologo.

…..

…..

…..

Prologo: "El principio de mi nueva vida… "

Hokkaido.

En una ruta que pasaba por la montaña cubierta de nieve, se encontraba la familia Fubuki regresando de un partido de fútbol, los gemelos Shirou y Atsuya hablaban muy animados del partido, con sus padres sonriendo y riendo.

Una muy bonita escena. ¿Verdad? Pero la suerte no estaba del lado de esta familia ya que, antes de que pudieran reaccionar, una avalancha arrastro al auto de la familia. El pequeño Shirou fue expulsado del auto por el choque y cayo en la suave nieve sin ninguna herida grave, mientras el auto de su familia era enterado por la nieve.

Rápidamente llegaron las patrullas de policías y la ambulancia, se llevaron al pequeño que estaba inconsciente, pero que seguía sosteniendo una bufanda blanca como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Las patrullas y la ambulancia se retiraron rápidamente sin verificar si habían mas personas vivas, después de todo no era la primera avalancha en la región y habían muy pocos sobrevivientes y para ellos el pequeño Shirou Fubuki fue el único sobreviviente del accidente de su familia, ya que era imposible seguir vivo debajo de tanta nieve, además había todavía el riesgo de que otra avalancha cayera. Así que no hicieron reporte de un niño desaparecido.

Bueno en parte tenían razón los padres habían muerto, pero si hubieran escavado un poco hubieran encontrado a Atsuya inconsciente, quien también había salido expulsado del auto aunque no tuvo la suerte de su hermano y fue recubierto de un poco de nieve.

El pequeño se despertó y se movió hasta salir de la nieve, tenia frio, hambre y estaba cansado, pero aunque no recordaba nada debido a un golpe que recibió, sabia que debía encontrar un lugar donde descansar.

Camino hasta el bosque que se encontraba cerca de la montaña, en medio del bosque cayo rendido, sus piernas ya no podían sostenerlo, el frio no ayudaba le daba mas sueño.

__Me hubiera gustado saber mi nombre antes de morir__ Pensó el pequeño antes de perder el conocimiento.

No oyó pasos acercándose, ni el ladrido de un perro, un husky de color blanco con café llego y empezó a lamer la cara del niño hasta que este se despertó, se abrazo al perro para quitarse el frio funciono en parte pero necesitaba estar en un lagar cálido. No se dio cuento de que un niño y una niña de aproximadamente su edad lo observaban sorprendidos, de pronto la niña se acerco haciéndose notar de Atsuya.

_Em.… Hola…_Dijo tímidamente la niña.

_Ho…hola…_ Respondió tartamudeando por el frio y la sorpresa.

_Pareces tener mucho frio. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros a nuestra casa?_ Dijo el niño preocupado.

_ No… me… puedo…mover._ El pequeño tenia mucho frio y sueño.

_No te preocupes te cargaremos, además no vivimos lejos._ Los dos se acercaron para ayudarlo a caminar, el perro se ponía al lado de ellos para que no tuvieran frio.

Muy pronto llegaron a una cabaña, se podía ver como el humo de la chimenea anunciaba que el lugar era cálido.

Los tres pequeños se adentraron y se sentaron cerca de la chimenea de la sala, el perro se alejo y fue hacia las escaleras ladro intentando llamar la atención de alguien.

Mientras tanto nuestro pequeño empezó a observar a los otros dos, la niña tenia el cabello que le llegaba hasta los hombros y de color castaño –rojizo, la piel clara y unos ojos azul zafiro, el niño tenia el cabello corto, despeinado y al contrario de la niña el lo tenia de color rojo como la sangre, su piel era tan clara como la de la niña y tenia unos ojos verde esmeralda.

Mientras tanto una bella mujer bajo las escaleras alertada por los ladridos del perro encontrándose con sus dos niños intentando ayudar a otro.

_ ¿Que esta pasando aquí?_ Pregunto una bella mujer pelirroja con ojos cafés.

_ ¡Ah! Mama… bueno encontramos a este niño en el bosque tenia mucho frio así que lo trajimos._ Respondió el niño.

_Bueno mientras se quedan con el voy a hacer chocolate caliente._ Dijo la bella mujer mientras iba asía la concina.

Unos minutos después de un incomodo silencio entre los niños en donde los tres se morían por preguntar, volvió la mujer dio la tasa al pequeño y se sentó en el sillón frente a ellos y a la chimenea.

_Bueno creo que nosotros tres queremos saber tu nombre._ Dijo mirando al niño.

_ Es que no me acuerdo de nada… _ Respondió este muy triste.

_No te preocupes te quedas con nosotros esta noche y mañana vemos ¿Si?_ Pregunto el niño de cabellos rojos.

_ Pero no quiero molestar._ Dijo apenado.

_No te preocupes es solo por una noche además no tienes otro lugar a donde ir._ Dijo la niña sonriéndole.

_ Como mis hijos ya decidieron ni modo que te deje fuera._ Agrego la mujer tranquilamente.

_Muchas gracias… Em.… no se sus nombres._ Dijo el pequeño.

_Yo soy Kazuki Setsuna._ Respondió el pelirrojo sonriendo.

_ Yo soy Kaiko Setsuna y el es Luca._ Dijo la niña señalando al perro.

_Yo me llamo Maiko Setsuna._ Dijo la mujer.

_ Muchas gracias Kazuki-kun, Kaiko-chan, Setsuna-san._ Dijo el pelirrosa.

_De nada._ Respondieron los tres.

_Bueno ya es tarde todos a la cama._ Ordeno Maiko.

_Ok._ Después de la respuesta breve, los tres subieron al cuarto de Kazuki y Kaiko.

El cuarto de los dos niños era una habitación normal sin muchos juguetes y pintada de azul celeste, habían dos camas pero estaban pegadas la una con la otra.

Sin decir una sola palabra los niños se acostaron seguidos de Luca que se acostó al lado de la cama, el pequeño pelirrosa estaba en medio de Kaiko y Kazuki, se durmieron rápidamente agotados por el día que tuvieron.

….

A la mañana siguiente cuando los tres se despertaron la mama de dos de ellos no estaba, en la cocina había un recado que decía que fue a la cuidad a ver si alguien sabia del pelirrosa.

Los tres se sentaron a desayunar después de haberse cambiado, el silencio fue roto por Kazuki quien comenzó la plática.

_ Hey ¿Sabes mas o menos cuantos años tienes?_ Pregunto al pelirrosa.

_Creo que 7 años. _Dijo algo confundido.

_Entonces los tres tenemos la misma edad._ Informo Kaiko.

_ En serio ¿Son gemelos?_ Pregunto sintiendo un pequeño dolor al corazón cuando dijo gemelos.

_ No exactamente. Es que yo soy hijo de el hermano de Mama, ósea yo no soy su hijo sino su sobrino, pero cuando mis padres murieron yo tenia solo 4 años y mi tía Maiko me adopto así que yo crecí llamándola Mama y teniendo una hermana genial._ Dijo Kazuki sonriendo.

_Yo también soy adoptada, mis padres biológicos eran amigos de Mama pero murieron poco después de que naci así como no tenia otra familia me quede con Mama, y después tuve a Kazuki nos gusta decir que somos gemelos así la gente no nos pregunta nada._ Dijo Kaiko abrazando a su hermano.

_ Que bien. ¿Me pregunto si tengo familia y si me están buscando?_ Dijo algo triste el pequeño.

_Oye no te pongas triste Mama va a regresar en poco tiempo y te dirá lo que encontró._ Dijo Kazuki intentando animarlo.

_ ¿Porque no jugamos con Luca?_ Propuso Kaiko.

_ ¡Buena idea!_ Así los tres se abrigaron y salieron junto al perro.

….

Mientras tanto en la cuidad.

Maiko busco en la comisaria pero no había ningún reporte de un niño perdido que se pareciere al pequeño, así que regreso a la casa algo triste ya que los policías le dijeron que debería dejar el niño en el orfanato para conseguir una nueva familia.

Mientras mas le daba vueltas al asunto no encontraba solución, esperaba que Kazuki y Kaiko no se lo tomaran mal. Ya eran las 12:00 de la tarde cuando decidió volver.

….

Cuando llego a la cabaña podía ver a los tres jugando en la nieve, con el perro corriendo y ladrando de felicidad, parecían hermanos jugando juntos.

Luego de entrar junto con los niños preparo la comida, cuando estuvo lista fue con los niños que estaban en la sala, los tres pegados al perro y abrazándose, otra vez le vino a la mente que parecían hermanos.

__Parece como si fueran de la misma familia, no tardo mucho en adaptarse con Kazuki y Kaiko.__ Pensaba sonriendo Maiko._ _¿Me pregunto si…?_

_¿Mama, ya esta lista la comida?_ Pregunto Kaiko sacándola de sus pensamientos.

_ ¿Eh?.. Si vengan a comer._ Dijo mientras volvía a la cocina.  
>Todos se sentaron y comieron en un buen ambiente, con Kazuki que hacia bromas tontas, con Kaiko y el pelirrosa suspirando desesperados de su actitud, pero se notaba que sonreían.<p>

Después de comer Maiko empezó a hablar con los niños:

_ Verán… Fui a la cuidad pero no hay reporte de un niño desaparecido._ Dijo viendo a los niños.

_ ¿No te dijeron nada?_ Pregunto Kazuki mientras el y su hermana abrazaban al otro pequeño.

_ Si que tendría que dejarlo al orfanato._ Dijo observando la reacción de sus hijos.

_ ¡¿QUE?_ Gritaron Kazuki y Kaiko abrazando al otro pequeño que estaba sorprendido por la reacción de los dos.

Maiko sonrió sus dos pequeños no se relacionaban con muchos niños pero cuando lo hacían eran sobreprotectores.

_No se preocupen no are eso, tengo otra idea._ Dijo calmando a los niños.

_ ¿Que vas a hacer entonces?_ Pregunto Kaiko, quien como su hermano, estaba todavía sin soltar al otro pequeño.

_ Pequeño… ¿Quieres ser adoptado por mi?_ Pregunto sonriendo.

Tanto Kaiko como Kazuki sonrieron felices abrazándose más al otro pequeño, quien estaba sorprendido a más no poder.

_ Yo… ¡SI!_ Grito feliz.

_Bien entonces necesitarás un nombre._ Dijo Maiko.

_ Un buen nombre._ Dijo Kaiko pensando.

_ Que se oye bien._ Reflexiono Kazuki.

_Parece un sueño._ Dijo el pelirrosa sonriendo, todavía sin creer que tenia una familia que lo quería.

_¡Ya se!_ Dijeron Kaiko y Kazuki.

_ ¿Cuál?_ Preguntaron Maiko y el pelirrosa.

_ Uno que significa "Dulce sueño" ósea Kanon._ Respondieron felices.

_Kanon… Me gusta._ Dijo el ahora nombrado Kanon.

_Bien ahora son trillisos._ Dijo feliz Maiko.

_ Jajaja… si es cierto._ Dijo Kazuki.

_ ¡Genial!_ Dijo Kaiko.

_ Si… Mama._ Dijo Kanon.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Kanon se encontró en los brazos de su Mama, con sus dos hermanos abrazándolo.

_Bienvenido a la familia hijo._ Dijo Maiko llorando de felicidad.

_ ¡Bienvenido hermanito!_ Dijeron Kaiko y Kazuki.

__Tengo familia._ _Pensó feliz Kanon.

…

…..

…

Yume: Si muy largo el prologo ¿No?

Bueno dejen Reviews Please.


End file.
